swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Kamino
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide See also: Galactic Gazetteer Kamino was an aquatic planet located in an extragalactic star system straggled south of the Rishi Maze. It is inhabited by the Kaminoans- a tall, elegant Species regarded as mysterious and secluded. They are known for their cloning technology which ultimately leads to the creation of a clone army for The Galactic Republic. Kamino Statistics Region: Wild Space Climate: Temperate Gravity: Standard Moons: 3 Length of Day: 27 Standard Hours Length of Year: 463 Local Days Sapient Species: 98% Kaminoan (Native), 1% Republic Clone, 1% Other Species Government: Ruling Council Capital: Tipoca City Major Exports: Clones, Fish, Military Hardware, Technology, Weapons Major Imports: Droids, Foodstuffs Homebrew Kamino Locations Kamino Location data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Geonosis And The Outer Rim Worlds counterpart). Kamino has a number of interesting locations for heroes to visit, including those described below. Tipoca City Home to Kamino's largest and most prestigious cloning and training facilities, Tipoca City is the world's capital and its hub for production of off-world orders. The city consists of a network of stilt structures that spans more than a hundred kilometers along Kamino's western equator and is considered by most to be the heart of Kaminoan society. The millions of Kaminoans who occupy Tipoca City at any given time work either with the cloning programs or with the bureaucracy (Or both), but they do not take residence there, nor is there any public space. Nearly all Kaminoans who work in Tipoca City live in the numerous satellite cities situated about the capital. Constant traffic runs to and from Tipoca City, as workers, bureaucrats, and others travel to and from their homes. Tipoca City is a continuous operation, open 27 hours a day, 463 days a year. The only living quarters in the city proper are those of the prime minister and the military staff, and a cluster of apartments for the cloning scientists. The scientists residue in the city in alternating shifts of approximately three months each before returning to their homes and families. Aside from its bureaucratic and clone manufacturing functions, Tipoca City also serves as the seat of both Kamino Space Control and the Kamino Planetary Defense forces. The Space Control facilities regulate incoming traffic (Both intra-colony and interstellar) and direct landings to the various platforms about the cities. Most of Space Control's data come from the huge, high-performance communication towers that dominate much of the Tipoca City skyline. The Planetary Defense forces are coordinated from Tipoca City as well, largely due to the cloning facilities' importance to the world. Defense substations exist throughout Tipoca City and the other colonies. And like other Kaminoan cities, Tipoca City relies on passive measures (In the form of energy shielding) and more "Proactive" Turbolaser Emplacements. Because the defensive shields provide no protection against troop invasions or incoming craft, the KPD also retains emergency jurisdiction over the thousands of bred-for-combat Kaminoan troopers who reside in the barracks. Kamino's urban architecture is one of the few instances of off-world influence- and one of the most marked, given the prominence of cities in Kaminoan society. The two primary influences used in designing Tipoca City and other Kaminoan cities came from Alderaan and Kashyyyk, two worlds well-regarded for integrating architecture into their respective environments. The base concept for the stilit-cities was derived from the Alderaanian Oversea style, a form of city construction used on the pacifist world wherein cities were built on stilts in the shallow saline seas. The advent of Kamino's post-ice age meteorological patterns also posed a serious challenge to the Kaminoans. Middle-period Krorral- best known in the form of the Gkrur Clan compounds on Kashyyyk and the Alaris colonies- was adopted in the form of the sweeping and centralized dome structures evident in the design of nearly all of Kamino's urban centers. An additional appeal of the Krorral elements was that the rain-sloughing nature of the architecture bore numerous similarities to the Kaminoans' land colonies; the original communal dwellings, constructed of reinforced wattle and daub, shed water very well during the lond storm seasons. During the Battle of Kamino (Two months after the Battle of Geonosis), Tipoca City was the prime target of Separatist forces intent on destroying the Republic's army and the Kaminoans' capacity to produce additional Clone Troopers. Though the cloning facilities were nearly lost, Republic forces were eventually able to repel the attackers. Military Education Complex The Military Education Complex in Tipoca City is the largest such training center on Kamino and dominates much of Tipoca City. During the development of the Republic's clone army, the facility was dedicated solely to that single endeavor. At other times, the Complex addresses various orders and projects. The Complex accommodates every aspect of the training necessary for the various clone orders the Kaminoans fill, be they for miners destined for Subterrel or Clone Troopers bound for Republic battlegrounds. The highly adaptable and reconfigurable Complex maintains facilities for troop combat and conditioning exercises, marching drills, and various combat rigors. Learning rooms occupy much of the sublevels, along with sleeping quarters, dining halls, and other support facilities. During the Republic army cloning project, certain areas were kept from plain view and restricted to key personnel only (Among them the ARC Trooper training center). One of the key facilities within the Complex is the variant atmosphere battle simulator (Typically referred to as VABS). These simulated battlefields are artificial landscapes that span kilometerwide rooms located in the base of many Kamino city-domes. A VABS can simulate anything from snowblown mountain ranges to scorching desert plateaus and even volcanic badlands (The latter at an increased cost to the client, naturally). The advanced atmospheric systems can replicate virtually any climate and weather condition, and repulsorlifted floor plates can be shifted to produce a variety of topographical and geological features. These features provide the Kaminoans with a bevy of environmental options in which to conduct realistic simulations for their projects. As is the case in other cities on Kamino, the Complex in Tipoca City is patrolled by Observation Ships staffed by Kaminoan scientists. The scientists are quick to respond to any potentially problematic development; any marginally dangerous situations are tended to by KE-8 Enforcer Crafts. Malio Preserve Units No matter how good the template and no matter how good the clone, it was a matter of old-fashioned Kaminoan foresight that the Malio Preserve Units were established. The Units maintain various alpha, beta, secondary, and tertiary templates of just about every being and creature the Kaminoans have ever cloned or bred (Including the various Clone Trooper versions made for the Republic, Aiwhas, Svaper variants, and several biological agents). The Preserve Units also hold samples or more exotic creatures and organisms the Kaminoans have yet to successfully clone, such as Roon Mudmen, sentient Filar-Nitzan, or the mysterious snake-staffs of the Far Outsiders. All these samples will eventually be cloned or studied further as Kaminoan genetic technology continues to advance. The Preserve Units occupy a trio of peripheral platforms on Tipoca City, ones that can easily be isolated from the rest of the city in the event of a breakout or other undesirable activity. Though each unit is internally isolated from another, the Kaminoans take every precaution- especially given the damage that some of the more vicious samples are capable of inflicting not only on other samples, but also on the Kaminoans themselves. Derem City Ruins In the centuries before the Kamino ice caps melted and the world was transformed into one raging sea, Derem City was the most prominent metropolis. The former capital is now under more than three kilometers of water, but that depth makes it one of the most accessible "Old Cities"- the former terrestrial sprawls that now lay flooded on the new ocean floor. In its heyday, Derem City wa an excellent example of Kaminoan urban planning, a city that combined the centuries of development with a well-conceived and well-executed centralized design. The massive sunspires that dominated the skyline now serve as anchors for the razoral reefs that protect several species of creatures from the larger Sounders and other predators. The highly efficient transit tubes- bored from ancient glascretia bedrock- are now underwater labyrinths, home to vicious predators but ripe for the adventurous xenoarchaeologist. The ruins are occasionally visited by Kaminoan pilgrims. These pilgrimages are somewhat contradictory to the otherwise "Sensible" disposition of most Kaminoans, but some take the pilgrimages very seriously, as though the submerged cities offer them some solace and remind them of a different- perhaps better?- existence, one where they were allowed to follow a chosen path instead of being bred for a specific purpose. Homebrew Kamino Adventure Hooks Kamino Adventure Hooks data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Geonosis And The Outer Rim Worlds counterpart). The adventure hooks described below are intended for use by Gamemasters only. If you are a player, stop reading now. Deep Research- Part II See also: Archaeological Campaigns, Deep Research- Part I Coming from Ossus, the heroes must access Derem City and ward off the dangerous creatures that have taken residence in the former capital. There, deep within the glascretia warrens, are not just relics but tomes of preserved Jedi lore, including a beautiful ser-crystal Holocron, into which ancient Jedi Master Qalsneek the Bull (Of Dellalt) imparted his knowledge to future generations. Be they Jedi or xenoarchaeologists, this discovery is likely the greatest of the heroes' careers, which makes it all the more frustrating when a posse of Quarren tomb raiders appears, intent on taking the Holocron. Not Suitable For Cloning One of the more exotic specimens in the Malio Preserve Units is an odd snafelike staff known to have come from "The Far Outsiders"- a mysterious extragalactic Species better known as the Yuuzhan Vong. And when the aggressive invaders learn that one of their Amphistaffs has fallen into the hands of the Kaminoans, they're determined to recover the organic weapon before it can be examined in detail, much less cloned. Through a third party, the Yuuzhan Vong hire the heroes to retrieve the Amphistaff from the stormy world, claiming it to be an ancient Sith weapon with terrible Dark Side potential. Of course, the Kaminoans are reluctant to let the heroes into the dangerous Malio Preserve Units, and even more unwilling to relinquish such a fascinating sample. The matter might even arouse the interest of Kina Ha, a rogue Force-using Kaminoan who seeks to protect her homeworld from an incursion by The Dark Side she saw in a vision. This adventure hook can be used in any Era of Play, though in The New Jedi Order Era, the heroes might recognize the true nature of the "Sith Weapon."Category:Planets